rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Meeseeks
Mr. Meeseeks (voiced by Justin Roiland) is the name of all the creatures summoned by activating a Meeseeks Box. The Meeseeks are featured characters in the fifth episode of the first season, "Meeseeks and Destroy". Biography Meeseeks are creatures created to serve a singular purpose for which they will go to any length to fulfill. After they serve their purpose, they expire. Their motivation to help others comes from the fact that existence is painful to a Meeseeks, and the only way to be removed from existence is to complete the task they were called to perform. Not even physical violence is able to eliminate them. They typically live for no more than a few hours, and thus time is much slower relative to Meeseeks. The longer the Meeseeks stay alive, the more sanity they begin to lose. Rick warns the Smith family to keep their tasks simple to avoid their eventual descent into madness. Appearance Mr. Meeseeks is a tall, powder-blue humanoid figure with elongated, narrow limbs. He has a large, bulbous head, beady black eyes, and a giant mouth that stretches all the way across his face. He has a very high pitched and strident voice, sometimes intoning in screeches. Some versions of him have a small patch of orange hair on their head. Personality Mr. Meeseeks exhibits a friendly, cheerful, and helpful demeanor; willing to assist the one who brought him into existence, however possible. Ideally, Mr. Meeseeks will dispatch the simple task given to him, and disappear shortly after its completion. However, if given a task that is impossible, or outside of Mr. Meeseeks' capabilities, he will not be able to cease existing. This unusual lifespan will cause Mr. Meeseeks' attitude and mental state to worsen dramatically; the relatively long and tortuous existence quickly driving him to violent behavior and outright insanity. Meeseeks who have been spawned in tandem are seen to distrust and attack one another as their sanity decays, although they will continue to attempt any possible solution to their original purpose, including collaboration with other Meeseeks. The psychological and physical of skin, hair growth symptoms of existence upon Meeseeks can manifest in less than 24 hours. Appearances * Meeseeks and Destroy * Mortynight Run(Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *"Look at me!" and "I'm Mr. Meeseeks" are two lines each Meeseeks repeat almost every time they start or end a sentence. *As Meeseeks begin to age, their appearance becomes more and more rugged with spotty body hair and patches of darker blue that appear like stains. *In the unlikely, but possible, event that a Meeseeks cannot help complete the task assigned, he will, in time, go mad and resort to drastic measures to carry out his assignment (even if it means resorting to violence and killing the person he is helping). *It is possible for a Meeseeks to summon another Meeseeks and give it orders. One Meeseeks was even observed summoning multiple Meeseeks at once without issuing a vocal command. *The original concept for Mr. Meeseeks was a neon taupe. However, the concept did not resonate well with viewers. *A Mr. Meeseeks made a small cameo in "Mortynight Run", giving someone gaming tips at Blips and Chitz. *Dan Harmon has stated that he will force Mr. Meeseeks into season 3. *The concept was likely based on an episode of Doc and Mharti about a fictional comic book series called Scud: the Disposable Assassin. It's about Scud robots, which one can hire to kill someone, after the person is killed, the Scud robots kill themselves. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists